Cartas deseperadas de una mujer
by Lucy Diamonds
Summary: Mil sentimientos que se agolpan en nuestro corazón, no esta bueno sacarlos alguna vez? De esto se trata, un regalo muy personal que se lo doy a ustedes. Cúídenlo.


_No es necesario que las lean, simplemente es una forma de desahogo personal. Dedicadas para esa persona que está ahí, y que ha hecho que mi día sea solitario y triste, y que igual, aún después de todo, quiero mucho._

**Cartas desesperadas de una mujer…**

"¿Cómo no saber que me quieres? Lo se, lo se hasta el cansancio. Se que me necesitas, me lo has demostrado, igual yo, te necesito, te quiero… pero es en este momento cuando la duda me invade… y el miedo nubla mi razón. Perdóname, si puedes, perdóname si eres capaz de conceder ese deseo.

Te conozco, te conozco desde la raíz. Sé que te gusta, que odias, sé lo que quieres, lo que necesitas y lo que no… lo sé todo, lo sé todo, pero es inevitable sentir esta duda…

¿Si ya no me necesitas?

Es imposible pensar de otra forma, imposible pensar otras posibilidades. Es que estaba ahí, en el momento preciso, te hice fuerte… te devolví las ganas de sonreír, aunque me quedé sin esperanzas por un tiempo. Me necesitabas, mucho. ¿Y ahora?

Muy complicado… demasiados sentimientos que volaban de un lugar a otro. No te quería… y lo repito… no te quería como ahora. Me eras necesario, claro que si, pero no te quería. Ahora lo hago, demasiado para mi gusto. Siempre temí esto… y es la segunda vez que me sucede, la segunda vez que entrego mis sentimientos de esta forma. Y no estoy dispuesta a que me sean devueltos nuevamente…

¿Por qué apareciste en ese momento? Yo lo quería a él… y él… él era tu mejor amigo. ¿Ya me querías en ese momento? ¿Cuándo venía a ti llorando por lo que me decía, o me hacía? ¿Ya me querías entonces, cuando lo único que hacía era hablar de él todo el tiempo, llorar por él y sonreír por él? ¿Ya me querías?

Por eso te pido perdón, si es que puedes. Porque no creo que exista el alma tan fuerte que pueda soportar eso, no creo que la razón aguante tanto dolor… y sé que tu lo hiciste.

Y ahora me eres más necesario que el oxígeno. Te amo… aunque se que nunca te lo he dicho, espero no llegar tarde.

Sabes que él ya no es más que un recuerdo, sabes que nadie me conoce mejor que tu. Que todo lo que hice lo hice contigo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y hoy, cuando me llegó esa carta en la que decías que necesitabas un tiempo para pensar, hoy sentí que te perdía, sentí que me perdía contigo… y no quiero que suceda eso, no eso.

Por eso debes perdonar, aunque yo no pueda perdonarme a mi misma. Debes perdonar todas las veces que corrí a tus brazos llorando por lo que me hacía Sirius, llorando porque me rompía el corazón con tan solo unas palabras dobles y un beso sin amor. Y me escuchabas, hasta la madrugada nos quedábamos así, quietos, escuchando mi llanto. Y tú me aconsejabas, me decías que él no lo hacía por maldad, nunca lo odiaste. Siempre me dabas esperanzas 'tranquila, él te quiere… ya verás'. Y yo como una tonta te creía, y sonreía. Seguro que me lo decías para que ya no llorara, siempre supiste, porque era tu mejor amigo, que no me quería, que nunca me quiso de verdad…

Pero hoy necesito verte… necesito que me regales una de esas sonrisas, una de tus locuras y que me hagas reír nuevamente, ya no calmando mi llanto por Sirius, sino queriéndote a ti…

Te necesito, esta noche, por favor… esta carta me ha destrozado…

Maldita Lily Evans, maldita yo por quererte tanto… aunque nunca pensé que sería demasiado, siempre tengo lugar para quererte más día a día. Cada mañana cuando nos levantamos juntos, que sin querer nos quedamos dormidos la noche anterior… cada vez que te veo, o que simplemente te escucho, cada vez te quiero un poco más…

Por favor, James… necesítame… por favor, quiéreme… por favor…"

_De: Lily Evans_

_Para: James Potter, que aún la ama y la necesita, mas que ella quizá…_

"Demasiado tiempo esperando, demasiado tiempo esperando estas disculpas. Sabes que a veces es demasiado tarde, demasiado dolor que ha pasado por este corazón. Pero aún dispuesto a perdonar, siempre perdonar. Y es que dicen que ese es el precio del amor, el perdón.

Y duele, no sabes cuánto duele recordar esas mentiras, ese mundo de fantasía que creaste para mí. Solo jugabas con mi corazón, aunque no lo supieras, solo jugabas con las ilusiones de una tonta de diecisiete años.

Y se que esperas que tres años más tarde continúe creyendo en tus mentiras, en tus engaños.

¿Cuántas fueron las veces que me dijiste que me amabas? ¿Una, dos? No, fueron muchas, muchas más de las que te imaginas, y yo las creí, creí todas y cada una de ellas. Era feliz, como decir que no, estaba en paz en mi burbuja, sin escuchar, sin saber que había más personas afuera que realmente me querían, que deseaban lo mejor para mi. Pero tu eras lo que me importaba… ¿Qué importancia podía darle a mi amiga cuando me decía que me lastimarías, si luego llegabas hasta mi con una sonrisa y un te amo en los labios y lograbas hipnotizarme?

Dime… ¿sabes cuánto tiempo lloré luego de que te fuiste aquella noche sin decir más? ¿Sabes cuántas las noches que me quedaba despierta sólo para ver si regresabas? No te imaginas, no imaginas…

Pero si lo que quieres saber con esta carta que me mandaste es si te amo, esta bien, debes saberlo, aún te amo, aún amo tu sonrisa, amo sentarme a mirar las fotos que juntos nos sacábamos en los terrenos del colegio, amo quedarme junto a los cajones oliendo tu ropa, que ya no mantiene el aroma luego de tres años, pero que aún guardo en mi memoria. ¡Amo, maldita sea! Te amo, aún te amo lo suficiente cómo para creer tus mentiras nuevamente, como para perdonarte y creer la sarta de estupideces que dices en tu carta, excusándote, diciéndome que nunca quisiste a nadie cómo a mi…

Y te amo lo suficiente para decirte que aún te espero cada noche. Que nunca estuve con nadie que no fueras tú, que los dos años que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores de mi vida… y que te creo… te creo… y no se porque.

Y sabes que me gusta pensar que volverás, que me quieres de verdad… y saber que con veinte, continúo siendo la misma ilusa de siempre. Que aún puedes comprarme con una simple carta. Porque ni siquiera te he visto, son solo palabras escritas en un pergamino las que llegan hasta mi. Y a las que después de tres malditos días de confusión e indecisión, estoy contestando, mientras lloro, mientras como una imbécil miro la foto tuya que guardo en mi escritorio, mientras fumo el único cigarrillo que habías dejado en la casa y que guardé siempre hasta que regresaras…"

_De: esa mujer que ama, y estoy segura que vive dentro de cada una de nosotras_

_Para: Sirius Black, que la ama mucho, por cierto_

"… Y una vez más, como tantas veces lo he hecho, como lo hago cada día, estoy desnuda frente al espejo, mirando, contemplando. Y ya no me gusta lo que veo, ya no porque ahora no están tus manos en mi cintura, como antes, ahora no tengo tus labios en mi cuello, como me gustaba. Sé que parezco una tonta, pero con mi mano recorro las curvas de mi cuerpo que eran hechas a tu medida, y que a ti te gustaban, no extravagantes, no perfectas, simplemente hechas a tu mano.

Inevitable es recordar, inevitable es mirar hasta aquél rincón de nuestro cuarto (porque aún es nuestro), ese rincón en el que solías sentarte a mirarme mientras dormía, ese rincón que guarda todos y cada uno de los suspiros que salieron por mi. Y más a la derecha, un poco más… fría y altanera, demasiado grande para mi sola, la cama. Nuestra cama, en la solíamos acostarnos a escuchar algo de música, limitándonos a querernos.

Tantos, tantos días lluviosos en los que nos sentábamos en ese sillón, ése que estaba en nuestro cuarto, y que aún se mantiene… tantos recuerdos guardados bajo estas cuatro paredes…

Y vuelvo a sentirme como una tonta… aquí, mirándome, tocándome, desnuda… y con un corazón contraído. Ese músculo tan simple, que cumple sus funciones con dos movimientos sencillos, se dilata, se contrae… y casi puedo escuchar como retumba en mi pecho, casi logro escuchar mis propios latidos, debido a la soledad de la casa, al silencio que invade cada uno de los rincones en los que solían existir risas, suspiros, palabras…

Como una niñita inocente, me quedo callada, mientras escribo esta carta que intenta ser un desahogo, callo solo para ver si te escucho, si escucho nuevamente el sonido de la puerta cada vez que llegabas, para ver si logro sentir tus brazos rodeándome la espalda una vez más. Cada vez que yo estaba en la cocina, que venías, me abrazabas, y decías, con un tono convincente 'Yo a usted la quiero, yo a usted la quiero'. Y me parece sentir una vez más el calor de tu aliento recorriendo mi cuello, y casi puedo erizarme de solo pensarlo. Y siento como mis ojos se humedecen, por primera vez en el transcurso de la carta, y me controlo, porque sé que no debo llorar, ni una lágrima más por ti… así lo quieres, así me lo pediste…

Aprendí lo que se sentía estar bien, toqué el cielo con mis manos a cada segundo que estuve a tu lado… y ahora siento este vacío infernal dentro de mi, algo… una voz que suplica salir y gritar, es acallada con estas palabras, que te las escribo sólo a ti, con la maquiavélica esperanza de que te lleguen, de que logres entenderlas algún día…

Y te extraño tanto… ni una lágrima… tanto que duele, duele no tenerte, me duele olvidarte… me duele saber que ya no recuerdo el sonido de tu risa… y que ya me es imposible definir tus facciones a la perfección, saber dónde se encontraba cada peca sobre tu cuerpo… me duele saber que pierdo facultades sobre ti, sobre lo inevitable…

Pero algo tuyo aún sigue nítido, algo que mi piel aún recuerda… aún recuerdo tus caricias, recuerdo tu tacto sobre el mío, cada uno de los poros de mi piel guarda el recuerdo de uno de los tuyos… recuerdo cada uno de los movimientos de tus manos sobre mi piel… que te extraña, te necesita demasiado… te ama… tal cuál yo lo hago, te amo, aún más si es posible…

Y sólo pensar que tú pedías el olvido para mí, deseabas que lograra olvidarte en poco tiempo, que no se extendiera el sufrimiento más aún… y si supieras que el olvido es algo que yo no me permitiría nunca, algo que nunca me perdonaría si sucediese. No estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir de mí, no estoy dispuesta a caer, a saltar al vacío que quedaría en mí si te olvidara algún día.

Nunca tuviste otras salidas, nunca nadie entendió… nadie comprendió. No te dieron la posibilidad de elegir, era sacrificar o caer, esa es la razón… tan simple… tan duro…

Y sólo ahora, que se que ya no te tengo, que nunca volverás a estar entre mis brazos, comprendo que yo miro a través de tus ojos…"

_De: Hermione_

_Para: Ron. Él, que ya no está, y nunca más va a estar._

"Tarde, dices que nunca es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, para volver el tiempo atrás, dices que el tiempo es un regalo que debemos aprovechar de la mejor manera que podamos, y que el llanto no es una de ellas. Pues, espero que esto te quede claro aún, y que tu memoria recuerde estas palabras tal cuál la mía. Porque el llanto no es una solución en este momento, el llanto no te va a llevar a la salida que deseas. No el llanto, no las lágrimas que derrames por mí van a conseguir mi amor nuevamente. Nada de eso…

Si supieras simplemente, si entendieras cuán fácil es conseguir lo que deseas, si encontraras la forma correcta de llegar hasta mi puerta, quizá, quizá en ese momento yo podría, podría perdonarte, podría despertar el amor que está dormido en mi pecho… podría.

Pero estas palabras tan vacías, este perdón tan simple, tan sin razón, no es suficiente, Harry, no lo es… aún te queda mucho por recorrer para ver cuán mal estuve yo, para entender que si tu estás mal, aún se puede estar peor, y para que busques la forma de salir, de mejorar.

Puede ser que te suene un poco fría, un poco distante… y quizá sea así. Me he transformado en esta persona, una persona fría, fuerte, sólo para no sufrir, para no volver a sufrir lo que sufrí por ti, para no volver a derramar lágrimas por nada en este mundo. Algún día sabrás lo que ha sido de mí, algún día comprenderás que ya no soy la misma por fuera, pero que mi corazón aún sigue inmutable, fiel…

Y quizá llegues a comprender, cuán fácil es sonar de esta forma, cuán fácil es esconder los sentimientos tras un pedazo de pergamino roto y manchado por lágrimas inexistentes. Quizá llegues a entenderme, y quizá comprendas entonces que no puedo, que me es imposible volver el tiempo atrás, y tan imposible o más aún, me es cambiar lo que sucedió. Cambiar el pasado es un arte que está fuera de mi alcance, aunque bien quisiera que no sea así, aunque bien me hubiera gustado poder disfrutar más de aquello que ya pasó.

Entonces puedo decirte que has fallado, que tu misión de conquistar mi corazón nuevamente con un simple perdón ha fallado. Y no es porque aún o sea tuyo este órgano que late con cada uno de tus gestos o simples palabras, no es por eso, es porque el sufrimiento fue demasiado, y tu lo hiciste, así que ahora te toca la pero parte, Harry, la pero, porque espero que ya hayas entendido que no soy la misma niña tonta y sumisa de siempre, no, ahora soy la mujer que tu hiciste, la que tu forjaste, soy firme, dura, y un tanto fría. Dónde los sentimientos no son una de mis cualidades, no soy capaz de experimentarlos en profundidad, no al menos con alguien que no seas tú.

Espero, que esto te halla servido de respuesta a muchas de tus preguntas, ya que sabes, aunque me duela admitirlo que aún formas parte de mi esencia, pero debes, si quieres estar más cerca aún, esforzarte mucho, sin esperanzas, porque no me siento capaz de entregarme nuevamente, por no salir lastimada otra vez, pero mantente firme. Quizá logres romper el hielo, y llegar una vez más hasta mí, de otra forma diferente a la de un ente sexual, en respuesta a otra de tus preguntas."

_De: Ginny_

_Para Harry, luego de que a abandonara_

_Lucy Diamonds_

_Amante de Sirius Black. Lobita de Remus Lupin._


End file.
